The principal animal facility at the California Institute of Technology barely meets current minimum animal health and care standards, but is in constant jeopardy as different areas fall below the minimum standards one after the other. Instead of unsatisfactory piecemeal, makeshift repairs or improvements we propose to renovate the facility at a cost of about $150,000, of which $75,000 is requested here, while Caltech would commit the remainder (up to $75,000) to meet the goals of the renovation. New equipment (to cost $165,000) needed to meet current caging and husbanding standards is also requested.